megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hidehiko Uesugi
|arcana2= The Hanged Man, The , The |zodiac= Capricorn |japaneseva= Toranori Yoshikawa (PS) (Drama CD 1) (Drama CD 2) |englishva=Keith Silverstein (PSP) }} Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi is a character in the Persona series. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable character ** ''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga): Major Character ** Megami Ibunroku Persona Digital Collection: Host *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor character Design Hidehiko is a young man with short light brown hair'Clerk': The people of this town have such bad fashion sense! The only one with a shred of taste is this brown-haired boy I see sometimes... He's got these cool googles on, and he's really cute! with a pair of big orange goggles on top of his forehead and brown eyes. At school he wears the school uniform of St. Hermelin High with a v-shaped purple long sleeved shirt with a red spade design and red boots. In ''Persona 2, he wears a red leather outfit with a baggy purple turtleneck zipper jacket underneath, orange sunglasses and tan shoes. Personality He is the resident class clown of St. Hermelin, relying on stupid puns and old man jokes to get attention. He tends puts up an air of self-centeredness, often referring to himself as the "Great Brown" or calling himself the leader. He is also very flirtatious, even referring to a couple of the guardians in Snow Queen Quest as cute and complimenting their looks despite them being enemies. However, he understands when it's time to stop joking and will call out someone when they've harmed others. In Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Hidehiko is now a popular variety-talk show host, and his ego has swelled to the point of no return, especially getting nationwide attention for the rumor that he is the boy-toy of actress Junko Kurosu which turns out to be false, since he actually despises the actress for having an ego as big as he does. Even so, he still addresses the latter as "Junko-chan." Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' He is the one who introduces the demon summoning game "Persona" to his classmates. Hidehiko pesters his classmates to try out the game "Persona" in order to impress them, but Masao Inaba doesn't believe that it will actually work. They both hold a bet, with the loser having to treat everyone who was dragged into it at the Peace Diner. Masao thinks that he won at first, because nothing happened after the ritual. Hidehiko complains, saying that Masao didn't try hard enough when it was his turn to perform. But then a crying young girl appears, and they are all hit by flashes of lightning that send them to the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. After entering Maki Sonomura's dream world, Hidehiko is imprisoned in the local police station. If the protagonist decides to, they can invite him to join the party. However, allowing Hidehiko to join the party will prevent Eriko Kirishima, Yuka Ayase or Reiji Kido from joining later. In Revalations: Persona, Hidehiko's features weren't changed much, but his kanji puns and ecchi chunen oyaji gags were altered, fitted with easy-to-digest local jokes. His name was also changed to Brad. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Hidehiko later makes an appearance in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment as a supporting character. Unless certain conditions are met, he will fight alongside his former classmates from St. Hermelin once more to repel the invasion of Sumaru City by Hitler's Last Battalion, assisting Tatsuya Suou's party so they can go to Xibalba. ''Eternal Punishment'' In Eternal Punishment, Hidehiko is still a supporting character. He will assist Maya Amano's party through Eriko's connection with him, scouting out the correct order of "Ba Gua" gates to help them escape the "Kimon Tonkou" spell that imprisoned them in the reverse dimension of the Sumaru TV Station. Hidehiko will rejoin the rest of his former classmates later in the game, fighting off the New World Order soldiers that are trying to take over the city. In the Japanese fan disc which features prime-time programs of Sumaru TV, Hidehiko appears as the host of the variety show, SUMAsumaSUMARU, with Junko Kurosu, Eriko and Muses. Battle Quotes Revelations: Persona *''"Take THIS!" (Summoning Persona)'' *''"Hey, Persona!" (Summoning Persona)'' *''"Leave it to me!" (Summoning Persona)'' *''"What's up?" (Using gun)'' *''"N-No joke?" (Dying)'' *''"Awaagh..." (Taking heavy hit)'' Music Gallery Trivia * In the Megami Ibunroku Persona Digital Collection book interview, Kaneko states that Brown was initially going to be a dead ringer for from .https://78.media.tumblr.com/5bea8b29e07f3ea94e002b1add03de64/tumblr_nk5lmxDl6V1u7mehqo2_1280.jpg * In the Megami Ibunroku Persona artbook, Brown claims to be 57 meters tall and weigh 550 tons. * In the Snow Queen quest (not included in the Revelations version), Hidehiko is also an optional character, and his awakening will instead be triggered by an assault from a corrupted Persona-user, Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi (Chunky in the NA version) at the school cafeteria if the player decides to take him. * Tamami Uesugi, a member of Kanamin Kitchen from Persona 4: Dancing All Night has the same surname as Hidehiko, even written with the same kanji. It is unknown if the two characters are related or this is a mere coincidence. * His nickname doesn't refer to the color of his hair, but actually to a bowel movement accident he had in school as a child. References Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona Allies Category:Persona 2 Allies Category:Justice Arcana